Not so Uncool, After All
by IWillSeizeYourVitalRegions
Summary: Yaoi SoulxBlackStar. The day BlackStar finally gets up the nerve to tell Soul, his Best Friend, how he feels about him. OOC, kinda based off their "I love you Man" moment. Fluff with the F-bomb O.o R&R!


**Not so uncool, after all**

SoulxBS..? IDK, it's 2:00 am and I'm drabbling :D

* * *

><p>Black Star was sitting on the swing in the old playground behind Shibusen. He was quietly swinging back and forth, which was a surprise because Black Star is usually <span>Very<span> loud. He was thinking about how the day ahead of him would go. He sighs, today was a big day for him. He was finally going to Soul how he really felt ,and being the one who shall surpass god, coming out of the closet was gonna be a big deal.

Thinking just how he was going to tell Soul, he heard a familiar voice call for him. "Black Star! Black Star! I swear that boy…There you are!" Tsubaki called. She smiled and daintily sat on the swing next to him, swinging. "I was looking all over for you, since you weren't there when I woke up." He forces a laugh. Tsubaki frowns at this. 'Oh, no he looks worried. Not again! What am I gonna do he's worried and I don't know why and he probably won't tell me why wouldn't that make me a bad weapon for not knowing why their Meister is depressed and WHATAMIGONNADOAND…' Tsubaki thinks, then she starts to hyper-ventilate and Black Star jumps up and tries to calm her down by patting her on the back (more like punching) then she calms down. "It's okay I'm fine, but you aren't. What's wrong?" She asks with concern. Black star's expression turns blank and he sits back down on the swing, head turned to the sand. He kicks it and sighs again. "… It's... um… it's… about Soul…" Tsubaki gasps. "Wha- What happened to Soul? Is he okay? Did he get hurt?" Tsubaki jumps up and puts her hands on Black Star's shoulders. She stares into his eyes like staring into his soul… "Erm… no, nothing like that…" He responds, voice almost hoarse. "Black Star, tell me what's wrong with Soul" she says firmly. "He's fine! It's just… today I was gonna tell him that… I like him" he blushes fiercely. He looks at the sand again. Tsubaki lets go then takes a sigh of relief. "Oh, well, I can help you!" She grins. "You worried about his reaction? Well, you shouldn't worry about that. I'm 100% sure that he has a crush on you, too." Black star's face shot up, grinning. "You really think so, Tsubaki?" She nods, "Yep. He always acts flustered when you're around and blushes a lot, too!" Black Star stands up punches the air. "YAHOOOO! Thanks Tsubaki, You've reassured me that this WILL turn out well!" He starts to run away. Tsubaki turns and yells to him, "So you're not gonna have any trouble?" "Nope, after all I am the guy who'll surpass god! Buh-bye!" He waves good-bye and is on his way.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Soul's POV:

"GOD-DAMMIT, MAKA, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT CAT IS A WHORE!" I shouted as I slammed the door to our apartment closed. "I've got enough things to deal with besides her ignorant little rants about how horny she thinks I am…" I say to myself. Once again Blair tried to practically rape me with my clothes on. As I start to walk down our street, I see a dirt cloud coming toward my direction. And as it approaches, I see a spiky blue haired teenager causing the cloud. "…Black Star?" "SSSSOOOOOUUUULLLL!" "What the fu-"He cuts me off by hugging me so forcefully, it knocks us both down. I can't help but laugh, but sometimes B.S. is so uncool. "Dude? What's up? You're more energetic than usual." I try to push him off me but he hugs too tight, so I give in and hug him back. No matter how uncool this may be, no one's looking, right? Plus, he is my best friend and I need some time to do things without the gang around. He squeezes me tighter. "Star, you're – Ack!" He lets go, "Sorry, but I'm just really happy to see you! ANNNDDDD~ I hafta tell you something VERY important!" Something important? Interesting… "What is it, boy?" Star pouts, God he's so cute when he pouts! NO, NO, NO BAD SOUL! Don't think like that about your best friend! "Soul, I'm not your puppy. And you gotta be serious for this! This is special moment!" I give my signature toothed grin. "Psssh, whatever, now just tell me!" His face gets serious and he looks me in the eye. "Promise whatever I'm about to say won't ruin our friendship?" I drop my smile; how can whatever he's about to say ruin our friendship? "I promise, but can we get off the ground first? This hurts my back." He laughs, then helps me up. "…Okay, so here goes nothing. S-Soul… I… I… I LOVE YOU MAN!" WHAT? Did he just say he LOVES me? Wait, do I love him back? I think I do and I always have, I just never realized it. Tears start to form in my eyes. Oh, shit! Now I'm crying! "BLACK STAAAAARRRR! I LOVE YOU, TOO!" I practically jump into his arms and hug him, tight. He takes my cheek in his hand and leans down and kisses me on my lips. And you know what's funny? I don't give a flying fuck what anyone else thinks of me right now. I'm too happy to care. It's no to uncool after all. At least not to me…

* * *

><p>So it's 2:00 in the morning and I'm bored. So this was made. You don't have to like it (I think it sucks), I just wanted to post something… :P R&amp;R Plz!<p>

Soul:…Why me?

Punk: Oh, Shut up! You know you love it! ^.^

Black Star: actually that WAS pretty fun .

Soul: What? How is lip locking with me fun? … You're a sick homo…:\

Punk: Heh, Heh, Heh… What? O.o


End file.
